


Connor vs Hank

by Sweet_Summer_Strawberries



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Coinor, Connor x Connor's Coin, Gen, Have I made a new ship???, No Plot/Plotless, What Have I Done, shitpost
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-11
Updated: 2018-07-20
Packaged: 2019-06-08 16:11:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,141
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15246987
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sweet_Summer_Strawberries/pseuds/Sweet_Summer_Strawberries
Summary: A story made with a story generator that came out funnier than I expected. A complete shitpost, with nothing serious to find.Connor and Hank duke it out.Now has an orginal chapter! Connor's adventures with his beloved coin.





	1. Chapter 1

Connor was thinking about Hank again. Hank was an arrogant bear with solid hands and dirty feet.

Connor walked over to the window and reflected on his empty surroundings. He had always loved cold Detroit with its dizzy, delightful DPD station. It was a place that encouraged his tendency to feel grumpy.

Then he saw something in the distance, or rather someone. It was the arrogant figure of Hank .

Connor gulped. He glanced at his own reflection. He was a drunk, cold-blooded, thirium drinker with feathery hands and fragile feet. His friends saw him as a pickled, plain puppy. Once, he had even helped a rough red ice cross the road.

But not even a drunk person who had once helped a rough red ice cross the road, was prepared for what Hank had in store today.

The cold teased like licking crime evidence, making Connor sad. Connor grabbed a smooth beer that had been strewn nearby; he massaged it with his fingers.

As Connor stepped outside and Hank came closer, he could see the cute smile on his face.

Hank glared with all the wrath of 938 remarkable fierce fish. He said, in hushed tones, "I hate you and I want to be left alone."

Connor looked back, even more sad and still fingering the smooth beer. "Hank, you're starting to piss me off with that coin, Connor," he replied.

They looked at each other with happy feelings, like two clean, crispy cat investigating at a very admirable investigation, which had jazz music playing in the background and two creepy uncles touching to the beat.

Suddenly, Hank lunged forward and tried to punch Connor in the face. Quickly, Connor grabbed the smooth beer and brought it down on Hank's skull.

Hank's solid hands trembled and his dirty feet wobbled. He looked furious, his emotions raw like a decaying, dead deviant. 

Then he let out an agonising groan and collapsed onto the ground. Moments later Hank was dead.

Connor went back inside and made himself a nice drink of thirium.


	2. Coinor

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Connor is reunited with the coin that Hank stole from him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had too many ideas swimming in my head to not continue this! This time, I wrote this chapter. It's original. I might make this into a full blown story if I get good reception towards this. Enjoy!

Connor sat inside the station for a while, sipping on his thirium while going over the files from cases he was currently assigned to. He pondered the various details of these cases, before deciding to go back outside to check on Hank’s body. 

As he pushed open the doors to exit the police station, he wondered if anyone had stopped to look at Hank’s corpse. He determined that no one was around due to the evacuation of the city that occurred after the revolution. It was also very late at night, so not many people were in the station in the first place. 

He stopped in front of the body of Hank, examining it. He had made his very own crime scene. For old times sake, he took his two fingers, touched the blood of Hank, and analyzed it. He noted that the blood alcohol percentage was very high. Hank must have drunk large quantities of alcohol before meeting his end. How typical. Connor recalled how their first meeting had gone, and surmised that it fit for Hank to die during a drunken brawl. 

Connor also remembered how Hank had taken his coin from him during the investigation of the Stratford Tower. That coin was the closest object that the android could call his own prized possession. It had been with him from his first mission, to the one where it was so callously stolen from him. 

“You’re starting to piss me off with that coin, Connor.”

Those were the words said to him before his whole world was turned upside down. Or rather, his world was flipped like a coin. Connor used to flip that coin in that way. 

If Connor had to pinpoint a moment in his short life where his deviancy had first emerged, it wouldn't be when he refused to shoot the two Tracis, or when Markus had pleaded with him to join their cause, it would be the moment when Connor's coin was snatched from his hands. That was his true moment of awakening. 

At that very moment, Connor had known what it was to truly hate someone. A someone who hated him in return. 

The night after the investigation, Connor had spent hours upon hours plotting a rescue mission for his precious coin. However, that mission had to be put lower in his list of priorities, as instructed by Amanda. Other missions had to be fulfilled before he could set off on the most important mission he believed he had ever been assigned. Unfortunately, many things stood in his way before he could finally hold his precious coin in his fingers again. 

His fingers twitched at the thought of flipping the coins in all sorts of ways with his hands. God, did Connor miss that coin. 

Connor’s LED changed from bright yellow to a.soft blue as he snapped out of his daydreaming. Perhaps Hank still had Connor's coin on his person. He was wearing the same jacket that he was when he stole the coin, after all. 

Connor crouched down to peer at the garment. He scanned for metal, and identified 5 objects on Hank's person that contained the material. He began to rifle through the various pockets of the jacket in hopes of finding what he was looking for. 

The first object he pulled out appeared to be a metal flask. Connor opened the flask, and discovered it to be half full with whiskey. He wrinkled his nose as he tossed the offending thing to the side. 

After approximately thirty more seconds, Connor's fingers closed around a smooth, circular object. His thirium pump started pumping faster as he pulled out what he hoped to be his precious coin. 

Connor's heart soared, as he recognized the possession he had parted with what seemed like so long ago. He twirled the coin in his fingers, expertly manipulating its movement into fine patterns with fluid flips. Connor grinned. 

If Connor had known that this is what it was like to be a deviant from the start of his life, he never would have stayed a machine for so long. 

Connor spared one last glance at Hank, before turning on his heel and walking away. 

“Your coin tricks were terrible, Hank.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Have I made a new ship? Connor/Coin? Coinor is my new OTP. Hannor and Convin move out of the way! What do you guys think?


	3. On the Lamb

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Connor decides to leave Detroit.

What Connor had done to Hank was unquestionably illegal. As an android built with the legal system in mind, he knew how the legal system and laws of Detroit worked. He definitely knew that murdering someone and desecrating their corpse by stealing from it was illegal. Anyone with half a brain would be able to spot the crime. 

Connor had two options to avoid having a run in with his co-workers where he was the one to be apprehended. He could either return to the crime scene to hide the body of Hank where no one can find it, and Connor could carry on with his normal life minus the Lieutenant, or leave the body to be found, and flee before he could be questioned. 

Connor’s LED glowed a bright yellow as he weighed the pros and cons of both choices. One would require him to linger around where he committed his crime and discreetly dispose of the body of a fully grown man. It was even possible that someone had already discovered the corpse, which would make that plan unable to be executed. The other choice would require Connor to completely abandon his old life, owning nothing but the clothes on his back and the coin in his hand. 

Connor supposed that all he really needed in his life to be happy was his coin, and freedom, which he most likely wouldn’t have anymore if the murder of Lieutenant Hank Anderson was traced back to him. He definitely couldn’t go to Markus for help, as the leader of Jericho was probably still wary of him despite his claims of trusting Connor, and he surely would not want to associate with him anymore on the account of him murdering a human and possibly tainting the reputation of deviants. He decided that disposing of Hank's body was not worth the risk. 

A new mission appeared in the objective hud of Connor’s vision. The mission read:

PREPARE TO LEAVE DETROIT

There were many tasks that needed to be completed before Connor could begin his departure from Detroit. Since Hank no longer had a use for his home, it would have no effect if he took some items from there. He also knew that Sumo no longer had an owner, and would not fare well trapped in an empty house with no carer. He may have killed a man in cold blood and looted his body, but his statement of liking dogs was still true. He especially had a fondness for Sumo.

It pained him to just leave a dog to roam on the streets, but he had little time, and would be unable to take him to proper care facilities. Hopefully, a resident of Hank’s neighborhood would discover the lumbering Saint Bernard and take pity on him. 

Connor’s fingers slid up to the spinning blue LED on his temple. The only indication of his non-human nature, besides the jacket he wore boasting his serial number and model. These both would have to go. They posted too much of a threat to Connor during his escape. He would have to remove the LED and replace his outfit with one more akin to what a human would wear. That’s what being a deviant was all about, right? Becoming human?

Connor patted the coin in his pocket as he began the walk to Hank’s house.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've noticed that my story has hardly any dialogue. I apologize if that makes the story annoying to read. Tell me what you think!


	4. Russian Roulette

Connor stood in front of Hank’s house. It had not changed much in the time between now and when Connor had picked up Hank to investigate the case at the Eden Club. It was a shame that whoever had repaired the window's handiwork would soon be undone. Connor smirked as he remembered how he entered Hank’s house rather gracelessly through there. He would have to make his entry through there a second, and hopefully final time. It’s not like Hank would mind.

Connor would be quicker to rise suspicion if he was seen forcing his way through the front door, so instead he opted for the window, which was out of eyesight, and hopefully earshot of anyone who was nearby.  
Connor checked his person before he would make to break the window. His coin was safely secured in his coat pocket, so he was good to go. He briefly preconstructed the best way to break the window and enter while landing in an efficient way. 

As Connor hurtled towards the window, he realized that he made a grave error in calculating his entrance. The window was in fact, not made of glass, but of plastic. 

The resounding ‘thunk’ would sound painful, if Connor had the ability to feel pain. There were some benefits to being an android in this broken society. 'We live in a society’, Connor mused. That was a meme that Hank had liked to quote a lot. Some things just rubbed off onto Connor. 

Connor would have to find another way through the window. He would most likely have to forcefully open it instead. He peered back at the window and located the bottom of the window. Connor's fist slammed down against the window, damaging it in a way that loosened the window from the lock inside. 

A spatter of blue was left on the window from the collision of metal and plastic. Connor had managed to cause a small tear in his hand, making a little bit of thirium drip out. This just wouldn't do. “Shit”, escaped Connor's lips. He would have to clean it up to remove any traces of evidence. He could just leave it to evaporate, but he didn't want to take any chances. Connor will need to find cleaning supplies that can remove thirium from surfaces. He would also need to patch up the wound that he sustained. 

Connor pushed up the window, and hoisted himself up through the opening. His shoes softly clacked against the floor as he lowered himself down. This was far more discreet than crashing through the window. 

Sumo was not in Connor’s sight. He must have been occupying another room. It was a shame that Sumo would never see his owner, or the inside of his home ever again. 

Connor looked around the kitchen. On the table was Hank’s revolver that he used to play Russian Roulette with. Connor inspected it, and found one bullet inside, as was customary for the game. While the gun was not the best that would be suited to Connor’s needs, it would have to do for now. Hopefully Hank kept some spare bullets around somewhere. Connor picked up the gun, and put it in his gun holster.

**Author's Note:**

> https://www.plot-generator.org.uk/story/  
> Here's the website that I used to generate this story. Make your own crazy stories with Hank and Connor, or whoever you want!


End file.
